The Quest for the Crystals of Power
by ozarka
Summary: It is a quest for Percy and Annabeth to find the crystals of power and save the world again... what else is new?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The summer after the war Percy and Annabeth were going back to camp. It was a surprising year at school as neither Percy nor Annabeth had any run-ins with monsters so they were looking forward to a peaceful summer together at camp, but this summer would be like all the rest. Chiron was there greeting the campers as they came over to Thalia's tree on the top of the hill. Camp Half-Blood was not your average camp, it is where kids go when they have an Olympian god as one parent and a mortal parent too. Percy was the son of Poseidon and Annabeth of Athena. Together they have been through much and grown on each other but the adventure they face will even test their bond.

Chiron said "Percy, Annabeth how have ya'll been its great to see you again glad you are still alive."

"It has been a great year with Annabeth in New York near me. Speaking of which you should see the designs she has for Olympus. The construction is underway I cannot believe the things that comes out of her head… a daughter of Athena for ya." Said Percy, Annabeth punches Percy's arm.

"Olympus is coming ok still has so much work to be done I am trying to use the most beautiful designs from all of nations that have come and gone. I am trying to use mostly Greek structures but also Roman and Spanish and French designs." said Annabeth. Chiron laughs and says "Something's never change" Percy is thinking why did I have to mention that it will be three weeks before she stops. Right after that Mr. D the camp director walks up and ask "What the hell are you two doing standing there, both you move along and get settled in and start your activities." So Percy and Annabeth move along to see if they can find old friends. The first two people they find are Connor and Travis Stoll who are sons of Hermes and good friends of ours. They came up to us and asked "How was your summer"

We both told them "That it was great, but was weird that we didn't have any problems with monsters." They said the same thing but thought nothing of it. So Percy and Annabeth went on their way and greeted the rest of their friends. They were surprised when they didn't see Nico but thought nothing of it and went on their way. By the time dinner came around everyone was talking about how their year was monster free most thought it was because of the Great War was over. Little did they know that the underworld was in rebellion and greater forces were at work. After a great supper Percy and Annabeth went to the beach to get a little alone time together.

Percy looked into Annabeth's grey eyes and saw how much love she had for him and he told her "I have never loved you more than now you know that wise girl." Annabeth looked at him and started laughing at him. Percy looked hurt and she told him he had some leftovers from the meal on his face. Then told him "Told you I am never going to make it easy on you seaweed brain" then they moved into kiss. After a long kiss and just hanging out at the beach the horn sounded for bed so Percy walked Annabeth to her cabin and kissed her good night. Then he went off to his cabin for another lonely night because he is the only son of Poseidon.

In the morning Percy meet Annabeth and they went to breakfast which is where everything started to go wrong. There standing next to the fire was Rachael Dare the new oracle. She had a new mission for Percy and Annabeth and the prophecy was "North and South East and West Far you must go to become the best six on the journey two stay back the rest face a perilous attack only the strong survive the rest never some back."

Everyone was quit and Percy and Annabeth stared at each other for awhile after a long pause Percy said to Annabeth "There is no way on earth I am letting you come this time we have been through so much but this time there is no way." Annabeth took a deep breath and said "Percy I care about you too much to let you go alone I mean someone has to watch your back."

Percy knew he wasn't going to win so he gave in and agreed to come the only other people willing to go on the quest were Connor and Travis who wanted a new experience and thought this was a great opportunity. Also Clarisse and Chris were the other two who were going they have become inseparable and do everything together. So at this point everyone is confused because the prophecy is given but there are no problems that are present to the party agree that they will get ready and wait for the time that the prophecy happens.

So a month passes and still nothing new Percy and Annabeth are enjoying their time together even though every once in awhile she leaves to go work on Olympus. So this is one of those days that Annabeth is gone and Grover is away with Juniper in the woods. Percy is just on the beach relaxing and wondering when Annabeth is coming back when out waters mist Percy gets an iris message from an old friend Nico. Nico is the son of Hades and didn't come to camp this year which surprised Percy considering that he now had a place but Percy found out why. Nico looked aged and battle warn and when he realized that Percy saw him he told him "Percy listen closely we need help an underworld rebellion has started and we don't know why the spirits have found the bones they left and are returning to fight me and my father." He caught his breath then continued "Most of the spirits are gathering in the far corners of the world the place where the strongest powers meet we need your help to go and tell us what is going to at these places." Percy was stunned but knew he had to help to he nodded his head and ran to get his party and tell them and Chiron what he was told. They were all surprised because they thought for sure they would have heard something about that but it all comes together that's why the monsters are gone they are defending Hades from the spirits. Chiron is the first to break the silence and he said "Ok well I think you all need to get ready and prepare for your journey." Then Percy said "I want to leave now without Annabeth it is too dangerous for her if anything were to happen to her I would die." Chiron laughs and says "Ah young love the best there is." Percy blushes and says "Come on this is not the problem but she is away and we need to act now." Chiron responds "Yes we do need to act now but this quest was assigned to both of you so she has to go sorry Percy this one is unavoidable." Percy understands but is not happy so he and the rest go and prepare for the trip. Annabeth returns in the middle of the next day she is completely drained so they agree to tell her the next day after she wakes. Percy and Chiron are taking and they were able to discover the four points where the world meets is actually former important nations so there is Greece the Romans the Mayans and the Australian empires. In Greece the place is in Sparta. In the Roman Empire it was where its capital was which is now presently called Rome, Italy. The Mayans were in the forest in South American. And the Australian empire is in the great outback were the journey there will be the easiest thought Percy that's a travel over water where he has learned to master his powers even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After filling in Annabeth of all they knew she like always developed a plan and thought it best to go to Italy first. So they boarded the camps van and headed to the harbor where they had a boat waiting for them. After a long sail they were let off on a French shore. As they were walking through the woods Annabeth and Percy started talking about their next step after Italy. "Well I think the best thing to do is cross the Mediterranean Sea to get to Greece." Said Percy. "I Disagree I believe that we should walk around because on the sea you would be the only effective fighter if we ran into trouble." Stated Annabeth. At this Percy got frustrated and said "Look if the water I am the strongest plus I cannot die unless they hit that one point on my back which I doubt they will." "Yo seaweed brain you need to think of what is best for the group not just your travel the Stoll brothers have not taken that sea horse ride." Said Annabeth. Percy sighs and agrees to go over land considering that Clarisse is the daughter of Ares the war god. After a detour to Berlin, Germany and running from the cops because the Stoll brothers could not keep their hands off of priceless artifacts. They were finally able to make it to Italy, after a month of traveling. Once there, they noticed that the mist was getter thicker and thicker as they headed towards Rome. About fifty miles from Rome is when their trouble started. Laistrygonians were their guarding the crystals they are about eight feet tall and had one eye. The Laistrygonians saw them coming and had their clubs out. There were only four of them and six of us so we were not worried. As they approached they didn't look normal they had a crazy look in their eyes like they were not in control of themselves. They rushed at once and at that moment I realized that we were in trouble they were swinging wildly. Not watching their moves they were easy to pick off Clarisse took out two alone with her electric spear. Annabeth got one I was fighting from behind and the Stoll brothers took care of the last. Now we were worried these monsters were reckless and would attack with no notice we had to plan for our next move or it could be our last. Looking for the crystal was hard and took us forever but we were tipped that it was under the Pope's seat. So we broke in at night and found the crystal but little did we know that a dragon was guarding the crystal and woke when people tried to take it. With a dragon on our hands we had to divide in order to distract it. The Stoll brothers were going in circles around the Dragon while Clarisse and Chris would attack it when its head turned. Annabeth was thinking of where its weak spot was and me, I jumped and cut the right eye. The Dragon started breathing fire and caught Travis Stoll; this took Connor off guard because he was worried about his brother. So now we had a pissed off dragon and had to guard two people great. Then Clarisse went on the dragon and it tried to take flight she slashed its wings and it came down. After it was grounded I summoned the water and sprayed its mouth down so now it was flightless and fireless. Now our problem was its claws so now we set to work on blinding him completely. After its other eye was cut it was easy going so after the fight we went to check on Travis. He was burned bad and needed rest we gave him some nectar but that was still not enough as we were talking with the Stoll brothers they decided that they were going to stay here and rest but they liked it her and they would probably stay for a long while. So we agreed to leave them back and we moved on to Greece. Annabeth and I were resting by the fire while Chris went to the stream to get fish and Clarisse was hunting. So as we were sitting there just talking about how we want to just relax for once and spend time together when I say "I want you to go back to camp it's to dangerous and we have no clue what we are facing it would just be better if you were gone." Annabeth is taken back "Then who on earth is going to look after you without me you are too reckless, the answer is no." "Annabeth I love and don't want you to get hurt please listen to me I want you to go back if you get hurt I won't be able to live with myself." Said Percy. Annabeth responded "And what if you get hurt when I am gone how do you think I would feel huh." At this Percy was speechless once again she was right and in his heart he wanted her by him so instead he asked "What do we do with that crystal." Annabeth was just a stunned by that question there was nothing that she remembered reading about crystals in Greek Mythology.

Annabeth thought it best to see if Percy could contact Nico with an iris message. Percy summoned some water to make a mist and threw the coin in and he saw Nico once again he looked aged and worn down but Nico noticed Percy and put on a smile. Nico said "How is it going Percy found any crystals?" "Yes we have but what do we do with them." Percy asked

Nico said "Keep them together and once they are all put together to bring them to the underworld." Nico went on to say how to put the crystals together. Now Percy was confused Nice ended the message after that and Percy wanted to know what the crystals did. O well he thought after we get the next crystal I will ask him.

They decided the next place to go is to Greece. The way to Greece was even worse than Italy they ran into a Minotaur who was leading a group of Telekhines. Annabeth was trying to form a plan when Clarisse rushed at them she took our two of the eight Telekhines. She was about to get hit from behind when Chris rushed over to save her. Now the Minotaur recognizing Percy charged him, he pushed Annabeth out of the way and uncapped Riptide. The Minotaur and Percy were circling each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Percy lunged and missed he was off balanced now and fell to the ground the Minotaur picked him up and started to try to rip him in half. What the Minotaur didn't know was that Percy was invincible so it dropped him after Annabeth came from behind with her dagger. Percy grabbed riptide and finished off the Minotaur. By the time they were done with the Minotaur Chris and Clarisse had finished the Telekhines. After they took a shot rest, they got together and started arguing about the fact that the monsters attacked them because they were so post to be helping Hades. But without a second thought they keep on moving towards Greece. Once there they had no trouble getting to Sparta, but the people there were of the unfriendly sort. Every where they went they would get no help and were spat at. Clarisse as hot tempered as she was wanted to beat them all to a pulp.

"Urg the next person to even think about spitting on me is going to" she never finished her sentence because a woman spat a logy right in her face. Clarisse jumped on her and started punching next thing you know we are in an all out street brawl. We have guys jumping us from behind and holding us down so others could hit us. Percy was not worried about himself but he was trying his hardest to protect Annabeth. Eventually they were cornered and one of the men in the crowd told them. "You have two options leave our city now or become a part of our streets."

Clarisse was about to speak but Chris put his hand to cover her mouth and that's when Annabeth said "Look we don't want trouble but we are looking for something important to us we just want to see It." At that the man said "We know what you want our crystal of power we need it it's our culture why do you think the Spartans are always the strongest it is because of that crystal. To take it from us you have to kill us." Annabeth thought a moment then said "What if I beat you in a game of chess." In Greece chess is a game played throughout it has much strategy to it and the thought of a Greek male losing to this little girl would be unheard of so he accepted. The deal was if Annabeth won we got their crystal if he won they got ours.

The match got underway Annabeth got first move she move one of her pawns to A4 the man moved his pawn up right next to hers. So back and forth they went Annabeth took the first piece his rook with her bishop. After about five minutes it was obvious that Annabeth was going to win so the man flipped the board and said it was a draw no one won. At this Annabeth temper flared "Why you are just a little bitch afraid of losing to a girl." This got the crowd into a frenzy now they were in trouble. They had to find the crystal and get out and Annabeth had a feeling where it was. So they lunged through the crowd and headed to a giant temple and locked the door behind them. They found the crystal and grabbed it now the problem was they had a crowd outside waiting to kick their ass. Annabeth was even speechless at their situation on how to get our alive. They decided that they would go to the top of the temple and see if they can find a way out.

When they reached the top they noticed that everyone in the city was moving slower and were less energetic. This made everyone nervous what kind of magic were they working with. They escaped by jumping on the roofs of nearby buildings till they eventually made their way out of the city. The next step in their quest would be a difficult one they had to travel to either Australia or Brazil neither seemed like a pleasant place to go. Also the journey would be long and strenuous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The group decided to go to Australia first and then Brazil just because Brazil would be closer to home and a nice finishing point. They went over the water on ship because Percy refused to fly on account he is afraid of Zeus. So it took them two weeks to travel across Asia to a coast where they were finally able to sail to Australia. On the boat Percy and Annabeth shared a room and became much closer than they ever were. Once on the mainland they set out to look for the third crystal. The native people were very friendly (unlike the last) and showed them the way to where there was an area no one would ever go because they would never come back.

It was a thick jungle very dense and dark, no light shined through. Percy uncapped Riptide and the celestial bronze shed a little light. They started to make their way through the jungle all at the ready to make the first move at the slightest sign of trouble. They heard a slither and hissing as they made their way to the heart of the forest. Clarisse was trying to hold back a huge branch that was in the way but let go a little too early and it caught Annabeth and cut her arm. They continued to move on after they had wrapped her arm in a bandage. Then as they were walking they heard growling and now they were worried. They saw the crystal near a river and made their way to it and right as they grabbed it. Then they saw what all were making the noises. Bears, snakes, wolves, and lions made their way towards the group.

Percy summoned the water and formed a cyclone and sent it at a large group of animals. Clarisse and Chris went off to distract some of the animals and Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and tried to sneak around them. It almost worked but a lion smelled the blood on her arm and pounced on her at this Percy went into such a rage that the whole earth shook beneath his feet. This made all the animals run so Percy went to check on Annabeth. She was cut up and bleeding but nothing that was life threatening. Clarisse and Chris came running back out of nowhere and said "Wow did you feel that earthquake we need to get out of her now!!!" Right as they said that the earth rumbled again and trees started to fall. Percy caused a chain reaction of earthquakes when he lost control of his powers. Now it was a race to get out of the woods, they were running and dodging trees left and right. Eventually they found their way back out of the woods and went to the coast to find a boat to get to shore.

After they left and set sail to their next destination another earthquake went off near Hawaii. So after about four hours of sailing they saw a Tsunami coming their way. The sailors on board jumped overboard leaving the four children to themselves. Percy ran to the front of the boat and prayed to Poseidon that he would stop the wave. After a couple of seconds Percy made his attempt to stop the wave. He was only able to split the wave in half but the half that he split was big enough so that they could continue forward with no problems.

Annabeth ran up to Percy and gave him a kiss and said "Percy you are my hero." Percy chuckled and said "I am the world's hero, but more proud to be yours." After that they went below deck to be alone together and relax. Their next and final crystal awaits them in Brazil now they were more eager than ever to get this quest done with once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their way to Brazil was quick and easy Percy forced the currents to push them there faster. They landed in Chile and moved across the land with little trouble or interference with anything. Once in Brazil that's when things went wrong. With all four crystals so close together it was making everything go out of whack. It was like the crystals were leading them into deeper troubles. Percy went and sent an iris message to Nico

"Nico what the hell are you trying to do to us what on earth do these crystals do?" said Percy

Nico said "Percy you have to trust me once you get them all put them together and come to the underworld."

Percy was mad now "There are monsters attacking us we thought they were down there with ya'll defending Hades. How do you explain that?"

"This is not the time to go into that Percy and I cannot tell you that." Nico responded

"Look I think we have a right to know what do they do." Percy asked

"Each crystal does something different. The one in Rome was guarded by a dragon representing power. The one in Greece was youth that's why they were so energetic then slowed down. The one in Australia is control over nature that's why animals were the guard. This next one is life I have no clue what guards this one probably nothing good so be careful. When they are put together I don't know either all I know is father wants them and says they can help us win the war down here. So you have to help us." Nico was pleading at this point.

Percy told the others about this talk and now of them liked it. So they went through the woods till they found a rundown Mayan civilization. As they were walking they heard chattering of bones. Soon they would know what was causing it.

They found the main temple and went in. the crystal was theirs for the taking. Chris went to go get it and right as he touched it a poison dart came out of know where and struck him in the back of the neck. The group turned around to see a group of skeletal warriors right there. Chris was on the ground and Clarisse was thrown into a rage and stormed at them. She was slicing and hacking them apart one by one. She eventually cleared the door way free and ran to Chris.

"Speak to me please Chris please." Clarisse said

Chris muttered "I love you." Then dropped his head dead.

Everyone was brought to tears and Clarisse was a wreck. She carried his body out and Percy grabbed the crystal. As they were almost out there was more chattering. Clarisse was in a blind rage and sent Chris on the ground and charged Percy and Annabeth tried to stop her but she pushed them away and said go this is my stand and my fight I will meet ya'll when ya'll get back to camp. So Percy and Annabeth left Clarisse in her rage and little did they know they would never see her again.

Once they were out of their they went back to Camp Half-Blood to talk to Chiron and see if Nico information on the crystals was correct. Chiron how is normally knowledgeable was speechless about the crystals. It was not in any mythology he knew. He agreed to supervise Percy as he attempted to merge the crystals into one.

As Percy put the last crystal into place there was a bright light and you could sense the power emanating from the crystals. Annabeth let out a scream but it was not heard because at that moment the crystals merged into Percy.

Percy was on the ground out cold. His body was trembling and shaking violently. Annabeth was right by his side trying to get him to wake up. Chiron ran over grabbed him and told Annabeth "Go make the bed and get some ropes." Without hesitation Annabeth listened and ran to the Big House. There they sent Percy on the bed and tied him down so he would not fall. Mr. D barged in and asked "What the bloody hell is wrong with Peter Johnson." Chiron explained the quest to him and all that happened and Annabeth chipped in here and there.

Mr. D had a grave look on his face. So that was Hades plan to try and get the crystals of power and over throw Zeus. Mr. D knew about the crystals and told them all about them and explained how great their power was and that Percy if he is alive when the merging is over will be the most powerful being alive. So now it was a waiting game to see if Percy would live. Two days later he stopped moving completely and everyone thought he was gone. Now a procession was going to be planned to bury the greatest hero ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Little did they know they were wrong two hours later he awoke in the middle of the procession feeling just fine. He asked what happened but before he knew anything Annabeth was on top of him crying. After twenty minutes Annabeth explained everything to him. What they didn't understand was why the crystals merged with Percy, but once again Mr. D had the answer. One of true selflessness and great will, will be the one the crystals chose Hades was hoping this would be Nico but he was wrong. So now Percy was instructed by Zeus to bring Hades back to a trial and find out what his true intentions were. Go to the underworld and confront his uncle.

In the Underworld Hades was furious, he found out the crystals merged with Percy and that he lived. "Great now that idiot son of Poseidon gets even stronger this was so post to be your time of triumph Nico. Your sister would have prevailed if she were alive I swear you are so useless."

Nico was upset by his words, but didn't tell his father that it was he who told Percy to merge the crystals knowing they would go into him once they were merged. Hades just thought that Percy got lucky and saw that they go together with Annabeth's help. Now Percy unbeatable in battle had added strength, youth some control over life, and nature. Percy set out with Annabeth to Los Angeles.

Hades could sense Percy coming so he had monsters all over Los Angles waiting for him to arrive. Percy and Annabeth got there in three days time thanks to the camp's van. Right away after the van left they were in trouble. The Furies found them right away and attacked without hesitation. Percy was shielding Annabeth as best he could while she watched the small spot on his back his only weak spot. One of the three swooped down trying to take Percy off guard but he saw her coming and used a fire hydrant nearby to set her off course. Annabeth caught one of them in the wings with her dagger and was attacking that one while it was on the ground. Percy had the other two's attention. He used his new strength to throw his sword as quick as Zeus's lightning bolt right threw her chest. Now that was one down and two left to go. Percy was without Riptide till it came back into his pocket so when the Fury came close on a dive Percy jumped on to her back and punched at her wings. She went crashing into the ground head first. By the time she was out of her daze Percy had Riptide back and shoved it threw her chest. Annabeth was finishing off the last one with her dagger using quick moves in and out in order not to get hurt. After the Furies were finished Annabeth was tired and needed a rest. Percy had other plans he sent some of his energy of the crystal of youth to Annabeth and they were able to continue on their quest.

They found the entrance to the underworld and bribed Charon to let them cross the Styx River. Once in the underworld they went to the entrances to the gates. Annabeth and Percy went and skipped the lines by distracting Cerberus the three headed watch dog with a red rubber ball. They were now in the heart of the underworld and it looked like there was no sign of any conflict. They continued going forward till they came to Hades place where right away skeletal warriors came out of the ground in hundreds. Monsters came from inside the castle and Hades was standing there with his smug look.

"Well well well, what do we have here my favorite nephew and that daughter of Athena. What do I do to earn this pleasant surprise?" Hades asked

Percy responded "Uncle we know what you planned and we were sent here by Zeus to take you back to Olympus."

Hades felt insulted and said "Well if you want me to go you have to take out my entire force, but if even one is left standing within an hour your precious Annabeth will never see the light of day again."

Percy said "She is not going anywhere." At that moment Annabeth sunk into the ground where Hades was going to hide her for eternity. Percy was fueled by his rage and accepted the challenge that his uncle offered in order to save Annabeth. The time started and Percy right away went to work rushing through the crowd not worrying about getting hurt only with saving Annabeth on his mind. As the time was passing Percy noticed Nico was not around and this made him worried was Nico someone he would have to strike down. His own friend could he do that just to save Annabeth. But Nico didn't show and Percy was left staring at Hades after his entire army was pulverized.

"Very nice nephew, but I am afraid that it took you an hour and thirty minutes to kill them all so Annabeth stays here with me and I won't go to Olympus with you." Said Hades

Percy said "Well if you a god why don't you face me if I beat you Annabeth comes with me and you go to Olympus with me."

Hades said "And what do I get to gain from that it favors only you."

Percy responded "You get me if you win."

Hades considered this and after minutes of pondering said he accepted.

Hades and Percy started going at it blow for blow. Percy invincible in battle and with his new found powers was able to keep up with Hades. When Hades would call a monster Percy would use the power of life to bring a skeletal warrior to his side. Then Percy got in one swing to Hades sword arm and ichors the gold blood of the immortals started coming from the wound.

As they were fighting Nico was working saving Annabeth. He was putting the guards to sleep and eventually found her cell. Once they were released she asked "Where is Percy?"

Nico said "Fighting my dad he is fine but we have to get you out of here!" so she went with Nico back on their way to Los Angles.

While Hades and Percy were fighting Persephone saw what was going on and went to break up the fight. Neither was paying her any attention until she let out a blood curling screech. Both looked her way and were puzzled why she would break up the fight.

Persephone said "This is stupid end this now. Hades I thought fighting heroes was beneath you. You son of Poseidon what are you even doing down here. You have no business with us this time."

Percy told Persephone all that had happened over the past couple of months. She was shocked at what Hades planned. Hades was furious when he found out that Nico told Percy to put the crystals together. He summoned a guard and yelled at him to "Find that blasted son of mine and bring him here now!!!"

Percy was shocked at this and now felt bad for getting Nico into trouble. When the guard returned he told Hades that Nico rescued Annabeth and made it the above ground and was on their way to Olympus with the gods protecting them. Hades in his anger went into his true form Percy had a split second to cover his eyes and he was gone. Persephone came up to Percy and said "Come with me we are going to Olympus too." And like that they disappeared like the wind and traveled to Olympus.


	6. The End

Chapter 6

At Olympus all the gods were there and waiting for the trial of Hades to start. Zeus started by asking Hades "Why was he even going for the crystals in the first place they were so post to remain where they were till the end of time as agreed by the gods."

Hades said "Well I was only looking to make my son the most famous hero of all time unlike that ungrateful little brat of Poseidon I mean come on he passed up our greatest gift for a girl what is wrong with him."

At this Poseidon came in with rage "My son saved all of us and passed up that gift in order so that we never have another event like that ever. You're their calling him a brat Hades I think you need to see the light he saved us all and you, you are never happy with what you have." All the council agreed with this.

Now Zeus spoke again "Hades do you think we are dumb with those crystals you had to be planning something big like maybe taking my thrown for yourself is what I am thinking."

"You always see right through me brother yes that was my plan I am so tired of the underworld I thought it was time to show you what it is like down there that is all." Spoke Hades

"We have given you the right to walk on land when you please and now you do this your children my see the light but once again you are punished to the underworld except for the winter solstice. That's the end of that." Said Zeus

Once the trial was over Poseidon went to Percy and asked "How are you feeling son with the crystals and all."

Percy asked "Is there a way I can remove them I am tired of all this power being thrown on me I just want a normal life with Annabeth."

Poseidon cringed at the thought that his son was in love with a daughter of Athena. He said "No I am sorry the only way you can have them removed is to die and the crystals go back to their original spots and the guardians are put back into place also." And right then Athena walked in and asked Poseidon "My I have a word with your son."

"Sure" Poseidon said and walked off without another word to Percy.

Athena said "Once again you have protected my daughter and treated her right and now I see that you were meant for each other. When the time comes Perseus Jackson you may marry my daughter on the condition that you continue to treat her right."

Percy said "I would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy and I will always be good to her." Athena was happy with these words and walked off.

Annabeth showed up to Olympus later and hugged Percy so hard he was gasping for air. Tears were in her eyes when she said "Don't even fight a god again Seaweed Brain eventually you're not going to get lucky and I love you too much and would never be able to live without you if something were to happen."

Percy kissed her and said "As long as you're here I will never die because that would be time I never got to have with you." With that they went back to camp where they had memorials for Chris and Clarisse in honor of their bravery.

The Stoll brothers were still alive and making a great living stealing artifacts in Europe. Percy and Annabeth were hailed as heroes the rest of the time their even though the Ares Cabin was mad and looking to beat them for leaving Clarisse behind. Chiron and even Mr. D praised them for their good work and gave them a toast at the dinner.

The next week Percy and Annabeth spent all their time together. They would mostly hang out by the beach and relax and talk to each other. It was so peaceful and they never wanted this week to end. Everyone missed the Stoll brothers though they were always funny and were the pranksters of the camp.

As the summer was over Percy and Annabeth went back to New York and school waiting for the next time that a great adventure was going to be heading their way.


End file.
